Last Friday Night
by x.Safety.Pins.x
Summary: A series of drabbles with everyone's favourite gay pairing, Alice and Bella! Rated T for language and rape insinuations.
1. Last Friday Night

**Drabble Challenge, **

**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.**

**2. Turn your music player on shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song. You only have the length of the song to write. NO lingering.**

**4. Do ten of these then post them.**

**Voila!**

**(I've chosen Alice and Bella)**

**Last Friday Night-Katy Perry **

Bella woke up with a start, what did she do last night? Empty alcohol bottles were strewn across her living room and at least half the people from forks high school were passed out randomly on the floor, the weaker ones when it came to alcohol consumption had doodles written over their faces.

A message popped up on her computer, it was an IM from Rosalie, a picture of herself and Alice kissing, the very Alice that was passed out beside her, and that she had been deeply in love with since she found out she was a lesbian.

T.G.I.F


	2. One Tribe

**2. One Tribe-Black Eyes Peas**

It finally happened! Proposition 8 had not passed and it was legal for the LGBT Community to get married in California!

"Alice!" Bella yelled, running into her girlfriends arms. She wrapped her arms around her small frame with pure joy.

"Did you hear?" She said, looking down into her girlfriends eyes.

"Yes, I did, which begs the question Bella…" Alice began reaching into her pocket and pulling out a little black box.

"Will you marry me?" She was now on one knee; it took all but two seconds for Bella to run into her fiancé's arms.


	3. Save The World

**3. Save The World-Swedish House Mafia**

"Well if you hate me so much why don't you leave?"

"Why don't I? I don't get anything from you anymore, skank!" Were the only too familiar words spilling out of Bella's parent's mouths. Her little sister Alice was huddled in her side and grasped her ears when she heard the harsh slap that had been landed across her mother's face.

Bella had, had enough of this, she wasn't going to sit here and let her little sister watch her mother get abused for the fiftieth time.

"Get off of her!" She yelled, running up to her father and pushing him back.

"Bella, no!" Her mother cried, grabbing her and pulling her away.

"Alice, go upstairs!"

_**(A/N Aughh! I hate the ending to this but the song's finished. -_-)**_


	4. I Don't Care

**4. I Don't Care-JRDN**

"Bella please! Don't leave!" Rosalie yelled, grabbing Bella's suitcase from her hands, tears running down her face.

"Rosalie, you're the one who cheated on me so many times! You're the one who 'doesn't care if I leave'! You used me and now I've moved on." Bella said through her own tears.

"Fine! Leave, you're right! I don't care! Where will you go huh? Your parents don't want you, you ain't got no friends!" She said arms on her sides.

"Anywhere is better than here."

And that's how she ended up at Alice's doorstep.


	5. The Edge Of Glory

**5. Edge Of Glory-Lady Gaga**

"But why!" I pleaded with my girlfriend, er, friend, okay let's call her "girl I love with all my heart but she won't date me because of her Catholic parents", yeah that fit well.

"Bella, you know why, they'd disown me, I need to get into college, I need a career." She says, looking into my saddened eyes.

"I'm not worth the risk?" I say, instantly regretting it after the hurt look that entered her features. I close my eyes but gasp in shock when another pair of lips crashed into mine. Alice pulled away and grasped my face in both her hands.

"You're always worth the risk."

That was the day I lost my virginity to my future wife and love of my life, Mary Alice Brandon.

_**(I feel like there's a deeper meaning to this song that I don't get but for now this is what you got.)**_


	6. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**6. Dance With Somebody-These Kids Wear Crowns**

It was prom and my best friend/date Jacob Black was somewhere in the parking lot making out with his boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I was sitting at a table watching my completely unattainable crush dance with their date.

Fuck this, I get up and make my way towards them.

I look him straight in the eyes before grabbing his date and pulling her lips to mine.


	7. Man Down

**7. Man Down-Rihanna**

I run from the train station, tears running down my eyes, why did I do that? I just took away someone's life, in front of hundreds of innocent people and children.

I didn't want to kill her, I panicked. I scream as the painful flash backs over take me.

_"Shhh, I'm gonna make you feel good." She says as she grasps my waist._

_"Alice you're drunk, what are you doing?"_

_"Shhh."_

_"STOP, STOP, NO! HELP."_

Before this I was innocent, now I'm a wanted criminal, I'd have to run and never return, run from my friends, family, life and the law.


	8. Don't Wanna Go Home

**8. Don't Wanna Go Home-Jason Derulo**

"Bella, you're wasted." Alice said to her currently intoxicated girlfriend that was leaning on her shoulder.

"No I-," hiccough "No, I'm not! You're wasted!" Bella was quite the fun drunk.

"I think we need to go home now." Alice said, getting up from her position on the chair, they were at her sister, Rosalie's 21st birthday party.

"Nooooo!" Bella cried before launching into her own rendition of Jason Derulo's song.

_**(A/N That was enjoyable to write ^-^)**_


	9. I'll Be There

**9. I'll Be There-Faber Drive**

"Alice, what's wrong?" Both Alice and Bella were huddled together in the girls' bathroom, Alice with her head in her lap and her arms wrapped around her.

"J-Jasper, he-he broke up with me." Bella wrapped her arms around her best friend, the friend she was totally and completely in love with, her totally and completely straight friend.

"Shh, it's okay Alice." She tightened her grasp.

"Bella" Alice tilted her head towards her.

"Yeah Alice?" Bella answered.

Alice pressed her lips to hers.

"I love you."


	10. Your Love Is My Drug

**10. Your Love Is My Drug-Ke$ha**

I lay in bed, wide awake, it's 2:30 at night and I can't sleep. I sigh and reach for my phone.

I dialled the most familiar numbers.

"Alice? Were you sleeping?"

"No, I was sky-diving..." Answers her groggy voice.

"I'm sorry, can-can I come over?"

She sighs "Yeah sure."

It's 3:00 at night, I'm at her door wide awake, kissing her.

**A/N That's it, thanks for reading, give me suggestings for songs along with your favourite pairing/character.**


End file.
